Blood Moon
by Cuebell
Summary: What would happen if a small human child was found out in the woods, not far from their dead parents. And not found by people.. no.. It was found by the Wolves of Jasper. What events will unfold when these wolves decide to take the human in and take care of it?


Hello, this will be my first fanfic, and first time writing in general. Constructive criticism is welcome, I really want to improve. I apologize if the formatting is messed up, I wrote this on mobile xD.

I've been around since the 2012 days and have seen a lot of great authors come and go. I've been inspired to start writing myself and unleash what my imagination holds.

 **Jasper National Park, Canada.**

 **5 Years Prior**

The moon was full, the gentle white light illuminating the land below. A beautiful scene of lakes full of the freshest water, and green as far as the eye could see. What stood out, though, was a large rock surrounded by the forest. On top stood a dark grey wolf, a young and spry Alpha male. Across from him was another Alpha, a young tan colored female. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. "It has already been a year.. hasn't it?" The male spoke up, his gaze reached the full moon, entranced by it's beauty. His smile widened as he remembered exactly one year ago when he became Pack Leader with his new mate. He is brought out of his trance by the sweet voice of his mate. "Yes it has dear.. not much has changed." She moves to him and stands at his side, gazing at the moon with him. The male smiles and intertwines his tail with hers. He looks down over the valley, and then further down, he rests his eyes upon a large crowd of wolves, his pack, who up until a moment ago, were all howling and having a great time. Such attention only means one thing. It was time for the Head Alphas to finish the Moonlight Howl with an entrancing duet.

"Looks like they're waiting Evelyn." The male nuzzles her playfully and smiles. She meets him with a low, but non-aggressive growl. "Winston, you know I hate it when you call me by my full name.." She gently bumps him with her backside and he lets out a light chuckle. "I know I know.. Are you ready?" He asks, clearing his throat and smiling at her. She smiles back and answers happily. "I'm always ready when I'm with you.."

They both tilt their heads towards the moon, about to start their duet, when suddenly their ears perk up. Another wolf has begun to howl. Winston looked down towards his Pack, confused. The Pack of wolves were also exchanging confused looks with each other. It hadn't come from one of them, it was further out in the territory. Winston was having trouble pinpointing where it had come from, carefully scanning the forest below with his ears on a swivel. "That didn't sound like one of ours, Winston." Eve stated, slightly annoyed to be interrupted on such a meaningful night. Winston simply grunts, not wanting to take attention from his investigation. Just then, an ear splitting scream echos through the forest. The wolves wide eyed, some had worried expressions, mostly expecting females and Omegas. The Alphas, though also shaken up over the noise, got into position, forming a circle around the more vulnerable members of the pack. Winston and Eve shared a look of worry before making their way down Howling Rock in a hurry, hoping to invoke a calming aura over the worried Wolves. As they reached them, a young Alpha trotted over to their leaders. He looked towards Winston and began to speak. "Sir wha-" He was cut off by another shrieking scream, however this one had a much more high pitched voice, causing the Wolves to fold their ears back from the discomfort. "Hutch." The Alpha who was interrupted turned his head back towards his leader, "Sir?"

"I want five of our best Alphas with me, you included. We're going to go check out that noise."

"Yes Sir." He bowed his head slightly and took off, quickly gathering up a party composed of the Pack's toughest wolves.

Winston hopped onto a rock, slightly above the rest of the Pack. Eve followed in his wake, joining him at his side. The wolves were beginning to become uneasy. Empty guesses about what it is, mostly coming from the Omegas. Panic is contagious, and more and more wolves began to jump to conclusions.

"Enough!" Winston commanded with his booming voice. The wolves became silent and looked towards their leader. Hutch came through the crowd with his paw picked group. Winston shot him a look, and went back to gaze over his pack. "Panicking will get you nowhere. I'm taking a team of Alphas to investigate, the rest of the Alphas, I want you to lead everyone back to their dens."

"Yes Sir!" The Alphas complied almost completely in sync, and begun leading the rest of the pack back down towards the den area. They formed a moving circle around them, making sure no threats could get in undetected. Winston hopped down towards Hutch and his group.

"Are you all ready?" They nodded and turned towards the forest, stretching their limbs and limbering up. "Be on high alert," Winston began. "Our scouts reported there were Humans in our territory. They had said they didn't look like hunters, but you can never be too careful." They all shared a look with each other and nodded. "Alright, le-" He was cut off by Eve. "Winston, I'm coming too." He turned around to face her, about to protest her decision, but immediately decided against it. Her eyes were full of fire and confidence. She was just as much in charge of this Pack as he was. He nods at her and gives her a small smile, pressing his nose to hers before whipping around. "Alphas, let's move! Do not break formation!"

They dug their claws into the ground and with a powerful push, took off into the forest, the dirt behind them being kicked up into a cloud of dust. Eve and Winston were bringing up the rear, running side by side while the Alphas in front spread out over a wider area, forming a V as they sprint through the forest grounds. The highly trained wolves easily avoided trees and other obstacles, skillfully avoiding twigs and fallen leaves. The only noise left behind is that of the wind they create from their own speed.

Not too long after they began their run, an all too familiar scent hit their nose. Blood. And the scent of it was hanging heavy in the air, it was easy to assume much of it had been recently spilled. The wolves suddenly burst into a small clearing and skidded to a halt. It was a human campground. The tent was torn to shreds and everything was a mess. There were pieces of fabric scattered across the ground, with smears of blood on nearly every piece. They all shared a worried look. "Be careful.. The humans may be close by." Winston warned, he began to sniff around, and his Alphas followed, spreading out over the area to cover it more efficiently.

"Sir!" A female Alpha spoke up, causing everyone to snap their heads over towards her. He quickly trotted over. "What is it Sasha?" But before she could answer he let out a soft gasp, followed by other wolves who had followed their leader over. Up against a tree was a Human, what they assumed to be a Male. It was torn into a bloody pulp. There was a large pool of blood around it. "Is it dead?" Eve asked, Winston shrugged and walked forward, he tapped the human with a paw, and quickly reeled back in case. The Human was remaining unmoving. He directed his ears up and tilted his head, listening intently. "Yes. It is dead. I can't hear a heartbeat."

Winston continued to lay his eyes over the fallen creature. He knew the Wolves in his pack would never come in contact with a Human willingly. 'Maybe it was Tony's Pack..' He thought to himself. He quickly shook his head. They had their disagreements, but when it came to Humans, they both shared the same feelings. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hutch. "Sir, look at this." He pointed with a paw. On the other side of a tree where the Human lay against, a shallow trail of blood was seen leading deeper into the forest. "It must belong to the one we heard scream the second time" Eve said. "Let's follow it, carefully." Winston said, stepping forward first.

They began to follow the trail of blood, all of them on high alert. Eve caught up to Winston and she walked by his side. She spoke in a low whisper. "Winston, what do you think happened to that Human, perhaps another Human did that?" He shook his head, "I don't think so Eve, Humans don't have any claws, only teeth. I doubt they could rip each other to shreds like that." He looked over at Eve, who was looking up to the moon, deep in thought. "It.. couldn't have been a Wolf. I've never heard of a Wolf making such a dirty kill. Maybe it was a Bear?" She inquired, however their assumptions were laid to rest when one of the Alphas trailing behind them spoke up. Another male.

"Uhh.. Sir." They turned around to face him. He had his eyes focused on the ground. "Candu? What's wrong?" Hutch walked over to investigate. His head snapped up towards his leaders, wide eyed. "Sir! Tracks!" Winston and Eve made their way over and looked down at the bloody pawprint, astonished. They looked ahead and noticed it following the trail over blood. Winston lowered his head to try and get a whiff of a scent. "These do not belong to an Eastern or Western wolf.." He said flatly. The others shared a look of extreme worry and began to growl lowly, they knew it meant only one thing. A dangerous lone wolf was in their territory.

"Let's hurry." Winston commanded, and took off running, following the trail of blood. His mate and the Alphas close behind. It wasn't but moments later when they came across a clearing next to a river. The tracks had ended at the river, but the trail of blood continued on the other side, and not far from it, was another bloody mess of a Human. They carefully crossed and made their way to it. "This one must be Female" Sasha spoke up, noticing it had a much different scent to it, and a slender figure. As with the last human, this one had a pool of blood around it, however it was not against a tree, but laying face down on the ground. There were massive gashes in it's back that were profusely bleeding, but was noticeably more intact than the previous corpse. Winston carefully walked forward to confirm that it was dead, as he did so, he noticed the familiar scent of the previous dead human on her. He raised a brow but then it clicked in his head. "They were mates" He said, surprising the surrounding wolves. Eve's ears fell flat on her head. She knew how dangerous and merciless humans were when it came to fellow wolves, but the thought of a mated couple meeting their untimely end saddened her. "These poor Humans.." She said with a low, depressed tone. The other wolves gave her a weird look, including Winston, but they soon ignored it and refocused on the corpse.

Winston perked his ears up yet again, checking for a heartbeat. He waited for a moment, and all was silent. He leaned his head further in, double checking. "This one is dead to-"

BADUMP*

Winston yelped and jumped backwards as he heard a faint heartbeat in the female human."It's Alive!" he shouted. It began to stir and all other wolves got into a defensive stance, Eve next to him, teeth and claws poised and ready. The human weakly turned onto its side. She was groaning from the pain, coughing up blood and breathing heavily. It's voice was horse and full of terror. Through her blood stained face, you could see the fear evident in her eyes. She reaches a hand forward and attempts to crawl foward, only to let out a yelp of her own as her broken body refuses to move. The wolves look on in bewilderment as this human which should be dead lifts her head up weakly and looks around. She started to produce an odd noise, which sounded similar to crying. She noticed she was surrounded, surrounded by more of the same animals that had done this to her in the first place. Her breathing intensified and she began to speak. "P-please.. God.. Save me.. Sa-" She was cut off as she choked on her own blood and coughed some up. She rolled over onto her back, gasping loudly. Her eyes blinking rapidly. She took one more large breath, her green eyes opened widely. The full moon reflecting off her iris'. With the air slowly escaping her lungs, her eyes glazed over, eventually losing their light.

The wolves all had their mouths slightly agape, never before had they seen a Human look so hurt and vulnerable. They had always been taught to fear them. "Wow.." Sasha finally broke the silence. "Yeah.." Hutch and Candu said in unison. They all shared a look of shock. Winston looked over at Eve to see her head down, clearly disturbed by the events that had just unfolded. Killing prey in a hunt was easy. The goal was to latch onto the neck and bring it down as quick as possible. Never had they watched an animal suffer like they just had. It made them uneasy. Winston moved his head over top of Eve's. "You okay dear?" She slowly nods. "Yes.. I just can't believe what we just saw." Winston was about to comfort her further when a rustling was heard behind them. All wolves quickly whipped around. Winston focused on the bush, and saw a faint glow of a yellow eyes staring back at him. "It's the lone wolf!" He shouted, and everyone lowered themselves to the ground, snarling. Winston blinked a few times and that yellow glow disappeared. Suddenly they heard what sounded like sobbing coming from that direction. Winston looked at his fellow Alphas and Mate, and motioned for them to circle around the source of the sound. They got low to the ground, moving slowly and not making a sound. They did not, however, expect to see what they had on the other side of that bush.

There, a much smaller human, most likely a child, was cowering against the tree, covered in blood. Eve let out a gasp. "It's a human pup!" She looks over at her mate with sad eyes. "Winston.. I think it's the Human's pup, the ones we just found." He slowly nodded, the other Alphas emerging from the brush all around it.

Snap*

All the wolves look over at Candu, he cursed to himself and looked down. He had accidentally stepped on and broken a twig. He was about to apologize when they heard a gasp. The wolves snapped their heads back towards the human, who was now fully aware of their presence. It hugged the tree tighter, and began to cry. The wolves all lowered their ears, depressed at the sight. They then turned their heads towards Winston and Eve, their leaders. It was up to them to decide the fate of the pup.

Winston let out a deep sigh. He knew the right thing to do was to give it a quick and painless death. He frowned at the thought of being a pup killer. He looked closer at it, it appeared to be male. It had short, dark brown fur on top of it's head and green eyes that glistened in the moonlight. "Just like it's mother's…" Eve suddenly whispered, she had been studying it just as intently as he. The words stung him, knowing he was about to end the last of a family. He let out another, louder sigh, but this time Eve noticed and looked over at Winston. All it took was one glance to figure out what he was going to decide.

"Absolutely not!" She suddenly yelled, growling. Grabbing the attention of her mate and the Alphas, startling them. "You will not take the life of that pup!" She moved in front of Winston with a determined look on her face. Winston diverted his eyes towards the ground. "Eve.. I know it's an awful situation but, we can't let it stay out here alone, we must end its suffering." He moved his eyes back to hers, only to meet her dumbfounded expression. She shook her head in disbelief. "You want to kill this pup to end it's suffering?!" The other Alphas were looking nervous, not wanting to get involved with their Pack Leaders argument. They just kept an eye on the pup, who was now sobbing harder, and violently shaking against the tree he was holding on to.

Winston stammered as his mate became more furious. "E-eve.. it's just a human. And it's not right to just leave it out here, it'll be dead within a week."his voice trailed off towards the end. "Then I'll take care of it myself!" Eve spat. Snarling at his mate. The entire group of wolves were in shock, their jaws wide open. A wolf taking care of a human pup? It was just unheard of!

"S-sir.." Hutch slowly approached, snapping winston out of his surprised daze and gaining his attention. "What do we do sir?" He asked, keeping a watchful eye on Eve. He's heard stories about the notorious furocious brutality that was hidden under her sweet facade. Winston looked towards the ground, and then back towards his snarling mate. He slumped his shoulders and gave the order. "Hutch, return back to the dens with the others. We'll be taking the pup back with us…" Hutch stared at his leader in bewilderment, drawing the attention of his leader. "Was there something you did not understand?" Winston glared at the now wide eyed Alpha. "N-no sir! Sorry sir.." He stuttered and rounded up the rest of the Alphas. They quickly took off back toward the dens, leaving just Winston and a now grinning Eve.

"Sorry for raising my voice dear" Eve apologized sweetly to her mate, giving him a small nuzzle. He smiled back at her. "That hidden fire of yours is why I wanted you to be my mate in the first place." Winston replied with chuckle. He then frowned again as he looked past her towards the human pup. Eve followed his gaze and turned to look as well. "The poor thing looks terrified.." Eve said with sympathy in her voice. "Well, we are the same species that killed its parents, I'd be surprised if it wasn't scared." Winston added. The couple began moving towards the human, in response it buried its face against the tree, not looking. Eve's ears fell flat as she inched closer. "It's okay little one.. we aren't going to hurt you." Winston shot Eve a dubious look. There was no way a human would understand a wolf… That is, until Winston witnessed with his own two eyes, the human pup slowly lifting its head towards Eve.

Eve shot a surprised look back at her mate, and refocused on the pup. "Can you understand me sweetie?" Eve asked curiously. They waited for a moment, and the human pup slowly nodded, beginning to calm down and wiping the tears from his face.

"Winston.." Eve took a step back to whisper in his ear. "What is going on?" He just simply shook his head, just as dumbfounded as she was.

"I have no idea…"


End file.
